


Chatoyancy

by Gray_Days



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Days/pseuds/Gray_Days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GA: I Hope You Dont Mind My Probing<br/>GA: And Consider It A Possible Exercise If You Like<br/>GA: But Why Him In Particular</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatoyancy

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a [prompt](http://captchalogue.livejournal.com/730.html?thread=618458#t618458) at the Captchalogue request meme.

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] --

AC: :33 < *you are distracted from your sewing by a rustling sound coming from one of your knitting baskets*  
GA: Yes What Is It Nepeta  
AC: :33 < *you decide to investigato this odd occurrence and lift the lid to find that a cute kitten has somehow gotten inside and entangled herself in all of your colorful yarn!*  
AC: :33 < *she looks up at you with a little chagrin*  
GA: Oh  
GA: Were Roleplaying  
GA: Er  
GA: GA Carefully Removes The Kitten From Her Knitting Basket And Disentangles Her  
AC: :33 < *ac gives ga a cute smile and a lick!*  
GA: Thank You  
GA: I Think  
AC: :33 < *she wriggles herself fr33 from your hands and begins trotting around your hive curiously*  
GA: I Rewind The Yarn And Put It Back Neatly  
GA: The Skeins Will Never Be The Same  
GA: Your Feline Menace Has Successfully Subdued Them  
AC: :33 < *ac rolls about a bit*  
AC: :33 < actually i wanted to ask you a question  
GA: What Question Is That  
GA: Uh  
GA: Wait  
GA: Are We Still Roleplaying Or  
AC: :33 < no i mean i really wanted to ask you a question!!!  
GA: Oh Sorry Then In That Case Please Continue  
AC: :33 < umm  
AC: :33 < *ac looks off to the side in an embarrassed sort of way*  
AC: :33 < actually nevermind  
AC: :33 < im not really sure how to say it so i guess ill leave you alone about it  
AC: :33 < sorry  
GA: Is This About Romance  
AC: :33 < *she blushes furryously and covers her face in embarrassment!!*  
AC: XPO < bluuuh how did you know  
GA: Well It Was Fairly Standard Deductive Reasoning  
GA: Or Furly As I Suppose Youd Say  
GA: As Based On What I Know About You Youre Seldom Bashful About Most Subjects But Your Reasons For Coming To Me Specifically As Opposed To One Of The Others Would Indicate That Your Problem Is Interpersonal Or Romantic In Nature  
GA: Is It About Karkat  
AC: :33 < *ac blushes bright gr33n all the way to the tips of her ears!!!*  
AC: :33 < uuugh this was a mistake i shouldnt have brought it up at all  
GA: Its Nothing To Be Ashamed Of  
GA: I Admit It Wasnt Difficult To Figure Out  
GA: Since Karkat Proclaims Himself The Singular Authority On Romance And Romantic Advice And You Seem To Historically Have Been Closer With Him Than With Me Id Assume That You Would Have Gone To Him Unless You Had A Reason Not To  
GA: And My Specialty Tends More Toward Mediation Between Parties  
GA: As Indicated By My Handle  
GA: Nepeta  
GA: Are You Still There  
AC: :33 < please dont tell him  
GA: I Wont  
GA: I Can Assure You That I Maintain A Policy Of Strict Confidentiality In Regard To All The Romantic Consultations In Which I Take Part  
GA: All Of The Romantic Consultations  
GA: All Of Them  
AC: :33 < ok :((  
GA: Frowny Face  
GA: Wait Sorry That Was Me Questioning The Frowny Face You Typed  
GA: Would You Like Me To Tell Him  
GA: Its Not A Perfect Solution But It Would Take The Pressure Off You To Make The Move As It Were  
AC: :33 < no!!!  
AC: :33 < i mean no  
AC: :33 < i want to be the one to tell him  
AC: :33 < i just havent figured out how to yet and im not sure id be brave enough to even if i did  
GA: So Youd Like Me To Help You Figure Out How To Tell Him  
GA: That Was Also A Question  
AC: :33 < i guess  
AC: :33 < i dont know as i said i dont really know what i want or what im asking you  
GA: Well  
GA: Hm  
GA: I Guess To Start With  
GA: You Are Completely Sure You Want To Tell Him  
GA: ?  
AC: :33 < yes!!  
AC: :33 < im as sure of it as anything in my life  
AC: :33 < i really, really, really want to tell him  
GA: I Hope You Dont Mind My Probing  
GA: And Consider It A Possible Exercise If You Like  
GA: But Why Him In Particular  
AC: :33 < why karkat you mean?  
GA: Yes  
AC: :33 < um  
AC: :33 < im not really sure i can explain it  
GA: Thats Alright  
AC: :33 < i suppaws its just something about him  
AC: :33 < hes so adorably mad at efurrything all the time  
AC: :33 < but you can tell he doesnt really mean it and he actually really cares about people d33p down  
AC: :33 < even if its really really d33p you can tell he cares a lot!  
AC: :33 < but its not just that  
AC: :33 < even though i guess its a big part of it  
AC: :33 < its also the way he spends so much time trying to get everyone to work together and helping them and things even if he hates them  
AC: :33 < or says he hates them, its hard to tell sometimes  
AC: :33 < even people like vwhiskers and equius whom he doesnt appurrve of at all  
AC: :33 < equius pestered me the other day to tell me to tell karkat to leave him alone and he could take care of himself with vriska just fine  
AC: :33 < appurrently karkat was concerned that if equius got injured or killed by her in their weird highblood pawlitical games it would damage our meowrallegiance  
AC: :33 < which is really thoughtful of him even though he HATES equius!!  
AC: :33 < (incidentally im starting to wonder if theres something else there)  
AC: :33 < (but dont tell either of them i said that!)  
GA: You Have My Word  
AC: :33 < but  
AC: :33 < yeah  
AC: :33 < thats basically why  
AC: :33 < hes loud and kind of a jerk and he says a lot of really rude things to me but he also plays along sometimes and looks out for me and im pretty sure he doesnt completely hate me even if he says he does  
AC: :33 < or hate me at all really  
AC: :33 < at least i hope so  
AC: :33 < *she looks to the side a little awkwardly*  
GA: That  
GA: Certainly Is A Thing You Just Said  
GA: Well In Any Case Well All Be In The Game Very Soon Now  
GA: Perhaps You Can Get Your Opportunity To Tell Him Then  
GA: Or If Not Tell Him Immediately  
GA: Then At Least Get Close To Him While Playing And Both Of You Get Used To The Idea  
GA: As You Gradually Become Accustomed To Playing Alongside Each Other  
AC: :33 < maybe!!  
AC: :33 < maybe  
AC: :33 < thats a really good idea kanaya  
AC: :33 < i think maybe ill try doing that if i dont chicken out and get cold f33t  
GA: Oh  
GA: Yes  
GA: Sorry It Took Me A Minute To Figure Out Why You Were Talking About Cluckbeast Feet  
AC: :33 < *ac giggles and bops your nose lightly with a paw*  
AC: :33 < thanks kanaya  
AC: :33 < i have to talk to equius now but i think i know what to do  
AC: :33 < ill talk to you later!!!  
AC: :33 < by3333  
AC: :33 < *she turns and romps off into the dangerous alternian wilderness*  
GA: Bye  


\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -- 


End file.
